


Chapter 5.5: I cant deny the feelings inside

by Zillidan



Series: Jen's Legion Story [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dick Girl, F/M, Futanari, Male and female, Masturbation, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Nursing her wounds from the battle with Kil'jaeden, Jenovaar sat in her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind wanders off to a past memory, a memory of lust for a being she once was in love with. The feelings she once had came back into full force and the body cant resist.





	Chapter 5.5: I cant deny the feelings inside

Jen grimaced as she leaned over and placed her book on the nightstand. She stared out the window into the cool, Dalaran night as she sighed. Just a few hours earlier she had been in a minor scuffle with an unknown Demon Hunter and was just freshly out of the bath. She was reading an old tome she had locked away for years, a Legion book of spells if you would, refreshing herself on some techniques the Man’ari spellcasters on Argus may use in the coming battles. Argus itself shone through her window, combined with the moons of Azeroth. She had lazily forgotten to close her blinds and in her current wounded state, would probably be up all night regardless, so she didn't bother shutting the window. Instead, she sat up in bed, alone in her thoughts in the brightly moonlit room, dressed only in tight leather shorts.

In her tired state, her mind wandered back to her short-lived days in the Conservatory of the Arcane. Headed by Archimonde, this was a place for young Eredar gifted in the Arcane arts to learn, train, and hone her skills. Despite showing a lot of promise, her spellcasting left much to be desired and she was quietly dismissed after a year. Whether it was foreshadowing to a later time in life, or if something was really there, Jen hated to see herself leave the academy for one reason. She recalled his earlier form. The chiseled and sculpted muscled form, the blue tinted pigment of his skin, the way he spoke to his pupils making her clench her legs together. Every girl at the academy couldn't help but be in love with him, and Jen was no exception. Archimonde often took prized students under his wing and rumors of why he chose particular pupils would swirl around the Conservatory until the end of days. Jen vied for the attention, as she didn't have many friends at the academy, but the only time she had one on one with him was when he told it would sadly not work out. There was a glint in his eye though, that she thought at the time maybe had something, but didn't amount to much and the next time she saw him was during the beginning of the end of Eredar peace.

Jen sat in her bed, musing, not noticing her hand had idly moved to her stiffened nipple, massaging it as her thoughts drifted into the future, to a time after she had joined the Burning Legion. She hated delving into this, her time in the Legion was an awful experience, but she couldn't deny the feelings and emotions at the time, the emotions she still felt. Her free hand moved down and gently peeled back the leather bottoms, fishing out her throbbing stiff erection from the best position she could, and slowly started pumping.

While she never understood the Arcane well, with its intricacies and detailed ways of controlling it, her spellwork with Fel was incredible. Quickly she was able to scorch her enemies, imbue her weapons with raw chaos, and even curse her opponents with retched magics to do everything from decay the skin off of their bones to rupture their insides in cruel and devastating ways. While most people took note of Jen and others like her, Archimonde took a specific notice. As he remembered her as the clumsy spellcaster from the Conservatory with some promise, he found her potential ceiling for welding Fel magic almost to up to his, well, he would never let it reach there of course. Jen moaned softly as she quickened her pace a little, her heart racing as she remembered what happened next.

Archimonde summoned her to his private chambers to instruct her on her success and let her read from his personal grimoire of spells he had created, studied, adapted, and mastered. She remembers the way he peered over his shoulder, his hot, fel tainted breath on the back of her neck as she read, the way he gently pointed things out to her, different spells he enjoyed, the ways it tortured his victims. Jen moaned more, twisting her grip as she felt her Fel cursed cock pulse in her grip, precum oozing out of the slit with a greenish hue. She slowed and smeared it around her head, playing with the velvety smooth skin as she remembered the way he thought her to conjure spells. Like a sword instructor showing their pupil how to strike, he stood next to her, guiding her hands and showing her mind how to interpret different fel symbols. She remembers the feeling of his stomach pressing on her back, swearing she could feel his large, veiny cock pressing into her as the magic being taught to her started to retreat. Her mind turned to the fantasy of him just taking her right then and there, raping her in his private chambers as Jen jerked herself off harder and harder, feeling her heart flutter, waves of pain shoot through her nethers, and her balls tighten. It didn't take long for her pulsing cock to reach its peak, the diamond-hard erection pushing its load right up into her chin, the fel tainted cum oozing off of her chin, down her breasts, stomach, and her pubic region. 

She remembers thanking him for his time and leaving with a copy of some of his greatest spells to work on, the serious, angry, and cruel Man’ari blushing like the shy girl at the academy before wiping it off of her face and barking out orders to her underlings once again. Back in reality, Jen lay in her bed, cum soaked, panting as she grimaced, her wounds and the tight orgasm not mixing well. She longingly stared out the window at Argus floating in the sky, reminded that both Archimonde and Kil’jaeden were dead. She was glad, they betrayed the Eredar people with her along for the ride and they failed to repent as she did, they needed to be killed. Still, in the dark recesses of her memory, the thoughts lingered of fantasies with her childhood crushes that almost came to be, and the fact that she could still get turned on by it sickened her, but not that much. She grimaced as she sat up to take another bath, the Vindicaar was set to take off in the morning and she would need all the sleep she could muster.


End file.
